


Uncharted: Samuel's Fortune (Chapter 4: Reunion)

by UnchartedPerils42



Series: Uncharted: Samuel's Fortune [5]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Damsels in Distress, Dark, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Non Consensual Bondage, Orgasm, Smut, non consensual groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedPerils42/pseuds/UnchartedPerils42
Summary: Sam wakes up out of unconsciousness from his wound to a old friend of Nate's and Sully's...Meanwhile, the English crime lord Gabriel Roman has Chloe and Nadine as his hostages at the Golden Temple.
Relationships: Samuel Drake/Charlie Cutter, Samuel Drake/Chloe Frazer
Series: Uncharted: Samuel's Fortune [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711246





	Uncharted: Samuel's Fortune (Chapter 4: Reunion)

**Author's Note:**

> As of 11 PM EST on August 21st, 2020-this chapter is pretty much re-edited and rewritten. I felt like of my completed chapters this was my weakest considering I had to come up with a dynamic between ??? and Sam.
> 
> December 23rd-Christmas eve'ish edit of Chapter 4! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

**That evening; an unconscious Sam Drake in the middle of the Amazon forest**

Sam had blackened out from his wound into several hours of unconsciousness.

He then slipped into various dreams, starting back again at the night he met and banged Chloe. Once again, he could imagine Chloe laying naked with her ass in the air as he walked in. He then saw himself touching Chloe’s ass and looking at her bare pussy before she got her buttocks onto his erecting penis.

“Yes yes yes! Bloody yeah!” he could hear Chloe scream as she orgasmed.

“Chloe, I love you so much right now!” Sam yelled as she rode him.

Suddenly, he went from that night to several hours earlier…

Next came the horrific sight of Chloe and Nadine tied up, gagged, and exposed in their rope and tape bondage with their cleave and tape gags screaming at his face in the warehouse.

“MMMMMMPPPPPPPHHHHHHH!!!!!” they screamed at Sam in angry tears.

“No, no, no…Jesus help me outta here! Get me out of here! Get me outta this nightmare! Make it stop, God!” Sam yelled before hearing a faint voice.

“Samuel! Sammy! Mate wake up! Get the bloody hell up!” yelled the voice as Sam then snapped from his dream.

“Huh? Where am I? Who are you? Sam screamed in sudden pain as he then came to the sight of the British treasure hunter Charlie Cutter with water splashed all over him.

“Hello mate. You must be Samuel Drake?” Cutter laughed, even with the fierce Amazonian heat shining over his bald forehead. 

Charlie Cutter was a treasure hunter not known for his looks, but his book smarts, his loyalty, and his courage in this dangerous field.

“Uh, who are you and how do you know my name? Ouch Ouch!" Sam asked as he barely moved yet with so much pain from his wound.

“Didn’t your brother mention me to you sunshine? He called me when you fetched him for Avery’s treasure mate," Cutter revealed. 

“Wait a minute? You’re Charlie from his stories, aren’t you? You served that witch Marlowe and helped Nate stop her cult from mind-twisting the world. His go-to guy, right?” Sam asked, recognizing his rescuer. 

“Nate and Sully said you’re something else. You did it at her majesty’s pleasure and escaped. Nate thought you were dead.” Cutter explained as he then bandaged Sam’s wound on his leg.

“Yeah, you could say that. But what are you doing here? How the hell did you find me?” Sam asked as he slowly raised himself.

“You don’t think Sully would’ve sent me on this goose chase for nothing? What’s this bloody treasure about? Sully said you were the Portuguese expert!” Cutter revealed, taking out Sam’s map of the jungle.

“Well, yeah. I do know my Portuguese. It’s an amulet, encased in shiny gold. The Golden Ore of the Gods. Aka _O Minério de Ouro dos Deuses_. The Portuguese colonized this place in the fourteenth and fifteenth centuries and built a temple in this region for it. If we find that temple, we find the amulet. There’s just one small problem…,” Sam sighed as he grabbed the map from Cutter and pointed to the temple symbol. 

“Bloody Gabriel Roman. And he’s got Chloe and Miss Nadine Ross with him,” Cutter said with a raised eyebrow.

“Charlie, how would you…,” Sam said before Cutter interrupted him. 

."..Alright, alright. Sully asked me to follow you in case things got botched. That bloody arsehole is on his way to the temple with his army. Oh, and not to mention those Indonesian blokes. Your friends, the Rajas?” Cutter continued, handing Sam his 9mm along with Chloe and Nadine’s pistols. 

“Yeah. I can’t believe I got Chloe into this mess…,” Sam sighed. 

“Sammy, she chose this line of work. Believe it or not, she’s been in worse pickles with your brother. And as for Miss Ross, she and Roman have quite the story. Then again, who hasn't Roman screwed over? You wanna rescue them or not?” Cutter replied, trying to up Sam's spirits as he walked towards one of Eddy’s leftover jeeps with a .50 cal minigun on the back.

“But Charlie. It’s a hundred plus of them versus just us,” Sam replied. 

“Mate, if you and Nate can take down Miss Ross’ army, we’ll be in and out. Easy peasy. Besides, Roman fired Eddy just after you got shot, don’t you remember?” Cutter laughed. 

“Oh yeah, he did. What the hell Charlie? Let’s do it! Let’s save the girls and get this amulet huh?” Sam smiled before hopping in the seat with Cutter as they drove off in the jeep on the way to the temple. 

**Ten miles ahead; The Temple of the Gods in the middle of the Amazon Jungle**

Meanwhile, Roman and his convoy had reached the Temple.

“Mr. Roman, we’re here sir," the lead driver radioed. 

“Very good. Tell the men to spread out and patrol the area. I don’t want any more interruptions to our agenda here.” Roman commanded as he and Rika then got out and walked around their sedan to open up the trunk.

In there was still the struggling Chloe, who kicked at Roman and Rika as fast as she could to no avail still muffling angrily to her captors through her gag.

“Hello, we meet again Chloe. Hope you had fun back here,” Rika smiled as she leaned in on Chloe with her continuing to scream incoherent profanities.

“How was the journey, my dear? I’m going to go unload Miss Ross. You and Miss Raja have a friendly chat now,” Roman smirked as he then walked to the van at the back of their convoy with Nadine.

At the van, three of Roman’s gangsters had gotten out with Nadine still in the back thrashing about to get loose to no avail muffling through her shoe tape gag.

“Mr. Roman, she’s quite the foxy one sir. I’d want to put her on the market," one of the British gangsters laughed. 

“Enough prattling about. The fun time is over, Winston. Unload Miss Ross and meet me in the temple. Our work has only begun,” Roman commanded further as he walked towards the temple with two switches on both sides of the door.

“My my. The craftsmanship. The beauty. The Portuguese really must not want us or anyone to snatch this amulet. That's of little importance. Men, get this door open,” Roman commanded as two of his goons flipped the switches and the Golden Temple was opened.

**5-10 minutes later….**

Roman and Rika along with five to ten of their mercenaries had entered the temple into a meeting room and library.

At the center of the room was an ancient wooden table with a dozen or so chairs beside it

“Sir, there’s no way this is the temple it’s a bloody dead end,” reported one of his other mercenaries.

“Men, where there's a will, there's a way. Meanwhile, get the explosives and strap down Miss Ross,” Roman replied, holding Chloe at gunpoint with his revolver, leaning back against the ancient wall. But suddenly, a secret entrance opened up behind the wall.

“What a godsend. This is a good sign, isn’t it?” Roman smiled. 

“MMMMMPPPPPPHHHHHHH!!!!” the girls screamed incoherently, knowing that Roman was one step closer to finding the amulet. 

“Settle down, ladies. Men, take Miss Frazer down into the temple lair. We’ll join you momentarily,” Roman demanded as the mercenary trio then pushed Chloe down into the lair.

Meanwhile, the rest of the men had put Nadine onto the table, still thrashing about in her hogtape bondage and giving looks of death muffling incoherent profanities.

Roman then took out his lighter and smoked another cigarette before sitting in the center chair in front of the struggling Nadine. 

"Miss Ross, it's a shame it's come to this, my dear. It's nothing personal. It's been quite fun indeed, hasn't it?" Roman said softly, groping her breasts and lighting another cigarette. 

Nadine could only again muffle more incoherent threats and profanities towards the crime lord before he then got up out of the chair. 

"My, my. Look at the time. We need to get a move on before more intruders show up," Roman insisted, looking at his watch as Rika and two more of Roman's men finally came in with several bombs and explosives. 

"Mr. Roman, where do you want me to place these?" Rika asked. 

"Place them wherever you see fit, Miss Raja. All that matters is that this place is nothing more than rubble," Roman commanded. 

"Yes sir. I think I know where to start...," Rika smiled devilishly, looking down at the still angry and struggling Nadine. 

Rika strapped three bombs to Nadine, one each to her shoe tape gag, her breasts, and her feet. Meanwhile, Roman's other men got to work rigging the room and outside the temple with explosives. A few minutes later, Rika then pressed a button triggering the time to 90 minutes. 

Nadine then muffled loudly in angry tears knowing she wouldn’t have much longer.

“Nice work, Miss Raja. Let’s get going before your brother ruins our business, shall we?” Roman said, letting the first four of his crew down into the entrance. 

“Yes, let’s,” Rika replied as she, Roman, and the rest of Roman's guards went down into the temple, leaving Nadine to her fate, rolling around on the table and thrashing about to get free with the entrance closing behind them.

“MMMMPPPPPPHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!” Nadine screamed. 

(Uncharted: Samuel's Fortune...To Be Continued)


End file.
